


Initiation

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Bars and Pubs, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Wade initiates him into the bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Deadpool' nor do I own 'Spider-Man'. I am not profiting off this.

"Am I going to be carded?" Peter squirms, mumbling apologies to enormous men wearing leather and bushy beards. 

Wade shouts over the dull roar of music and chatter, sliding an arm around his waist. 

"Weasel never cards anyone, baby boy. All you need to do is order a blow job and send it to someone else. I'll protect you." 

"Is that part of the initiation process?" 

Wade guides him easily through the hairy, leather, weapon clad crowd. Blood dots the glasses and bar counter. 

"You still owe me for all the pizza and drinks from last week. Do you ever plan on paying up?" The bartender asks even as he starts moving bottles. 

"I brought Peter in here for initiation. I can pay you off tonight." 

Suddenly breathless, Peter leans into the squeeze of his hand as the bartender nods, wagging a bottle at him.


End file.
